


The Greatest Warlock And His Even Greater Girlfriend

by TheForrestofFanfic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dark Merlin, F/M, I.e Awesome, Kilgharrah being awesome, Morgana being Morgana, OP merlin, Raining fire n stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForrestofFanfic/pseuds/TheForrestofFanfic
Summary: Merlin has to save Morgana. He's not messing around, whatever it takes he'll get her back. Even if he has to rain hell upon the world. Meanwhile Morgana is fine and steps ahead of Merlin like usual...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Did this impulsively, hope you like it! Sorry if there are spelling errors I'll go back through them later!

Merlin stood atop a faraway cliff that overlooked the great Kingdom of Amata. He regarded it with disdain as he clenched his fists together. He would burn it to the ground, leave it in a pile of ash and death. Yes, people were going to die this day but they should not have come for her. They should not have taken her from her bedroom that night, they should not have drugged him so he would not wake when she was taken, they should not have hurt her, made her scream in pain and they should not have believed he would not come. 

Merlin turned to Kilgharrah, the dragon was still sceptical of "the witch" but he would not dare disobey a dragonlord's order.

"She is your doom Merlin. I don't see why you wish to save her." Kilgharrah tried once more to convince him of leaving her there but he couldn't. Not after what he did to her.

"This is Amata Kilgharrah. If they caught you, you would be tortured, sliced, burned, cut and everything else they could do to you. This place is worse than Camelot under Uther's reign." Merlin snapped.

"Then you would save me. Unlike her I am not destined to kill you Merlin."  Merlin knew the dragon had no choice but to follow him though this would be a lot easier if he was willing.

"Do you see that Kilgharrah?"  Merlin stared at the black gates into Amata. His sight was enhanced using magic but he wished they weren't. 

"Those are..." The dragon trailed off.

"Children of magic hanging above the gate, yes they do this daily and they're always children and do you know who burns them Kilgharrah?" The dragon did not answer as silence filled the gap between them like water through cracks of a dam. "They force Aithusa to do it."  He answered with instant disgust tainting his voice. 

"What!?" Kilgharrah roared with so much force the very cliff shook, his fire burned darker than ever. He filled the skies ablaze with smoke and ash. 

"It's time we avenge our brothers and sisters Kilgharrah."  Merlin untied his neckerchief and watched it burn in his hand before he let go. 

He sprinted off the edge of the cliff, his eyes not wavering from the city. He let his anger fill him, his rage consume him and he felt every pain he'd ever felt all at once as he free fell from a devastating height. Suddenly, Kilgharrah caught him inbetween his talons and roared with great ferocity.

As they came over the city he watched as Amata's defences were armed and readied. 

"Cute." He remarked before Kilgharrah dropped him from above the city. He felt the dragon sharply turn as he rained hell from above out of Merlin's peripheral vision. 

Merlin used a spell to cushion his impact as he smashed through a large window and into the concrete floor. Guards instantly entered the room and fired arrows with deadly speed and accuracy. He didn't flinch as the stopped centimetres short of him and spun, running their owners through the head - multiple times. 

He brushed off his jacket noticing a hole from either the glass or the arrows he wasn't sure. 

"Now that won't do." He hung it up on what he now noticed was a throne, it even held a body but this one was alive. "You're the King of Amata. The Surrum." He held a moment for the twisted intelligence which allowed him to deceive him in the first place...allowed him to take her. 

"You're here for her." A sardonic smile crawled onto his features. "You're him." 

"I'm coming back for you. Don't go anywhere." Merlin gripped his shoulder, patting him hard.

Merlin ran out of the throne room and down the halls batting away any soldier or knight that stood in his way without a second thought. He heard the screams intertwining with the crackling fire of the houses burning down, he hoped that not too many innocents would perish but they all had their part to play - he wasn't so concerned as to berate Kilgharrah about it. 

He finally came to the dungeons, he ran passed all of the inmates. He'd scoped them out already and none were magical - they were not taken in alive. They didn't keep Morgana down here, this was too high up for her sort of power, no they kept her far beneath the earth in a hole 6 feet wide and 6 feet long. He clenched his hand and the cover scrunched up like paper. Merlin descended down the ladder but when he got to the bottom he couldn't see a thing. 

"Leót." A small ball of light appeared above his head. He took a deep breath relishing in its light, he'd done things today he would live to regret but there had been a lot of those since he came to Camelot and a lot of them involved hurting Morgana. She forgave him eventually but he had yet to forgive himself. 

"Merlin is that you?" He was confused. She sounded fine.

"Yeah, are you okay Morgana?" He was so worried for her.

"No I thought I would've died of boredom in here. They put me in magical chains but they weren't powerful to contain all my magic, I spent the better part of a week setting their armour on fire if they came near me." She laughed heartily and Merlin's jaw dropped.

"I just burned down an entire Kingdom for you and you're fine?" He reiterated. 

"Aww you're so cute when you care, now get me out of here."  She smiled and he raised his hand only for the chains to not break at all, not even a scratch. "Do you not think I would've tried that already?" Even taken hostage she was fierce. 

"Fair point."  He heard her giggle and he grinned so wide his face almost split. Then his eyes glowed gold and the Surrum appeared beside him. "Open the chains!" His whole demeanor changed in a second.

"Ooo he's using his angry 'Im Emrys, greatest sorcerer to walk the Earth' voice. So sexy."  Morgana spoke from her hole in the ground. 

"Not helping." Merlin replied. "Now tell me how to free her!"

"Never." Well Merlin could admire his bravery at least... 

"Poor choice."  He whispered. Crack. One bone. 

Surrum convulsed in pain. "I will tell you nothing."  

"Wrong again." More cracks. Three bones. He heard Morgana clap her hands happily. 

"Okay okay, fine I'll tell you."  He screeched clutching his ribs in pain. "The key is hidden. You'll never find it!" 

"Oh my God they are in his wife's cleavage."  Morgana shouted. "Men..."

Merlin used his mind's eye and searched through the castle and found her using his magic to pull the key from her, um... He has the key materialise in his hand. 

"B-But h-how?" 

"You took the woman I love, the woman I would lay down my life for. You crossed a dangerous line when you took her from me and just know this-" 

"We can do this some other time please just chuck me down the key."  Morgana interrupted. Merlin dropped her the key and she used what magic she could to force it into the lock and set her free. Her eyes blazed gold as she glided up the hovel. 

"I love you."  Merlin instantly kissed her which was greedily returned in front of a very awkward looking Sarrum. 

"I love you too now stop getting so emotional and you should probably tell your dragon to stop killing everyone." 

"I did that about ten minutes ago." He retorted quick witted as he was. 

"Well lets go then." She took his hand as he used a spell to transport the two out of there though he locked the door behind them trapping the Sarrum in the same hole he put Morgana in. 

As the two appeared on the cliff next to Kilgharrah and a very weak looking Aithusa Merlin watched Amata fall feeling all the lives he'd taken needlessly today. 

"It's a good thing I had druids nearby to transport everyone out."  Morgana remarked smiling a little. 

"Wait what?" Merlin stared wide eyed.

"You don't honestly think I'd let myself get captured and then let you kill a bunch of innocent people?" She matched his look with one of bewilderment and how he could be so thick. 

"B but" 

"Hush Merlin. No we have to keep yo good and light for me, to keep me on your side. Remember? Darkness to your light and all that?" He nodded grinning as he watched the innocent civilians of Amata appear out of the forest. 

 

 


End file.
